Hoping For A Second Chance
by themuse87
Summary: Jack Mercer runs into an old friend at a bar back in Detroit, after finding out about his mother's death. Will Katie forgive him for loving her and finally admit her true feelings to the man she swore never to think of again? I only own Katie and Dan!
1. Chapter 1

**KATE'S POV:**

Kate Mackenzie looked down at her watch and sighed. He was late. Breathing in deeply, she looked around the bar. Daniel was supposed to be here an hour ago. She froze in dismay; there at the end of the bar, was a face she had never expected to see again. Katie bit back a sigh in relief as she realised he hadn't noticed her yet. Desperately she turned her face away from Jack Mercer. That was a long time ago. Katie wouldn't have come had she knew he would be back in town. She heard more voices coming from the entrance of the bar.

"Katie!" Daniel greeted, walking up to her, gently kissing her.

She glared at him, "You're late, Daniel. What was it this time? Work? Or play?" She immediately regretted saying that as Daniel gave her a hurt look.

"You know I would never cheat on you, Katie. I had a meeting that didn't get out till late."

"I'm sorry, Dan," she looked up at him sadly. "I was just leaving, did you wanna come?"

"I might stay a while, I was hoping to play some pool," Dan's voice trailed off.

"Oh," was all she said. "Goodbye Daniel."

"Catch you later, Katie."

**JACK'S POV:**

Jack Mercer looked up from his seat at the bar, down to where a young woman was sitting, looking at her watch occasionally. He thought he knew her from somewhere. It was something about the way she moved. Deciding to ignore her, he continued to sit, contemplating the events of the day. He didn't know where any of his band mates were, in fact he didn't even care. Voices from the entrance invaded his thoughts as he turned his attention to the people talking.

"Katie," the man greeted, giving the woman a kiss on the lips.

"You're late, Daniel. What was it this time? Work? Or play?" Jack frowned. He hated it when couples fought.

"You know I would never cheat on you, Katie. I had a meeting that didn't get out till late," Jack smirked, if the lady had any sense she would leave this asshole. Saying something like that only proved his unfaithfulness.

"I'm sorry, Dan," he watched out of the corner of his eye, as the woman named Katie gave Daniel a sad look. With realization, he knew it was her. His best friend ever since he had first come to Evelyn Mercer. He shuddered; he was a broken boy back then. He had all sorts of problems. Katherine Mackenzie was the first friend he had ever had. She was the first friend he had lost as well.

**FLASHBACK:**

Little Katherine Mackenzie nervously gazed down at her shoes.

"Student's I'd like to introduce to you, your new classmate, Katherine Mackenzie," the teacher looked down at her in distaste. "Care to say anything about yourself?"

Six year old Katie shook her head hurriedly and waited to be told where to sit.

"What are you waiting for, girl?" the teacher barked. "Sit down!"

She almost ran to an empty seat in fright, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She looked across to the seat next to her, to the boy with untidy brown hair. Catching his eye, she quickly looked away. She watched him smile weakly. Katie thought he looked new too. As she settled herself down to work, she noticed him staring at her. She frowned. It wasn't as if she was that pretty to look at…at least she didn't think so. Katie scrunched her face up in confusion. Why was he looking her that way? Timidly she met his gaze and smiled. She watched as he looked away, as if in shame. Katie shook her head and set herself to the coloring in sheet the teacher gave her. That lesson passed quickly for Katie. She wanted to go home. This was a strange place where people didn't care about her. Looking down at her feet, she gripped her lunch box until her knuckles went white. Everyone had people to sit with and she didn't have anyone. Tears welling up in her cheeks she dashed for the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sitting down on the tiles, she sobbed out her anxiety. The door to the bathroom opened and someone came in. She tried to keep quite. She heard them kneel down and peek their head under the cubicle door. It was the boy she sat next to in class. A boy was in the girls' bathroom. She turned pink in embarrassment.

"Hello," he said shyly.

"Hi," she looked at her feet.

"My name is Jack."

"My name is Kate."

"Oh."

"Why are you in the girls' bathroom?"

He turned scarlet and muttered, "I- I- I thought that you were crying…and I came to see if you were alright…"

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"I guess so," Katie scrunched up her face in distaste. "Everyone hates me."

"No they don't."

"I think they do, Jack. They all look at me funny."

"You're new- and you sound funny."

She glared at him, "You take that back! I don't sound funny! It's you who sounds funny."

He looked hurt. "I'm sorry…maybe we both sound funny to each other?" he suggested.

Her faced brightened, "Maybe you're right. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Jack."

"It's OK."

They spent their lunchtime together like this, until a girl came into the bathroom and told the teacher on them. Jack had time out for the rest of the day.

**AFTER:**

An older Katie looked at her timetable for the week. She had Maths first period. She hated Maths. Slamming her head on the table she groaned loudly. Jack poked his head from behind the wall in the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, Maths first period. You know I hate it and the teacher…"

Jack laughed. He had finished school a year before Katie. "Hey, you should be happy! I mean, hey, you'll get to spend more time with what's-his-name…"

"Kyle," Katie corrected solemnly. "And I don't like him that way…"

"Don't try to deny it to yourself, Katie, you know you want his body. His animal magnetism makes you want him so much…"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You won't be making me embarrassed with that, Jack. In case you haven't noticed I have grown up a bit since then."

Jack looked at her. He couldn't deny that statement. He looked down at his feet. Jack couldn't lie to himself. He had liked her for years. Grumbling slightly, he shook his head and said, "Well…I'm sure you won't have any trouble with Kyle there to save the day."

Katie groaned and slapped her head. "Why was I cursed with an idiot for a best friend since kindergarten?"

"You know you like me," Jack mocked.

She blushed and to hide it she turned around. To tell the truth, she did like someone, but he would never like her that way. She wasn't his type. Kate was too shy. He was into more groupie sort of girls that hung out with his band. She gulped down the last part of her apple juice and stood up. "Well, I'm off then, see you later."

"OK, then," Jack called after her. He shook his head, trying to rid the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Jack knew it wasn't the best idea it stick around after graduating, but was he supposed to do? Desert her? He couldn't do that. Katie probably didn't even like him that way, anyway…could she?


	2. Chapter 2

PRESENT DAY:

Katie left the bar in a hurry. She did not want to stick around with Jack Mercer three feet away from her. What if he recognised her? She shuddered and increased her hurried pace from the dingy pub she had met her boyfriend, Dan. They had been going out for almost one year now and Katie was not sure if he was fully committed to the relationship. She did find a bra that was not hers in his Ferrari. It was a well known fact that Daniel Jacobs was loaded. With his powerful build, Dan was the dream of many girls at college. Katie sighed. He had once been hers. Now, she was not so sure. She had only stuck with the relationship because of the trust she had in Dan. He was so kind to her to start with. It was after five weeks going out with him, she came to realise just how possessive Dan was of her. She could not socialize with any of her guy friends anymore and now she was being forced to quit her medicine degree to be with him. The only thing was- he was never there. Katie sighed wistfully as she remembered how she had been- feisty, smart and intelligent. She wondered what her past self would think of her now. From an early age, Katie had always sworn to herself that no matter what- she would be free. Ever since she had started dating Dan Jacobs, she had changed. She had lived for herself and for herself alone, now she never did anything for herself. Clenching her teeth, she made p her mind. She would be free once more. Turning back onto her heel, she stormed back into bar and up to Dan. To her surprise- Jack was still there. Clenching her teeth harder, she continued her way past him to Dan.

"Baby! What you doing- still here?" Dan asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, concerned.

"Us. I want to break up."

"What?!" Dan said loudly in surprise.

"You heard me."

"No, Katie. Please don't go I can change."

"How many times have you pulled that one on me, eh? No, Dan. I have had enough of your bullshit."

"Please- I am being serious this time. I know things haven't been the best right now and I know that you're stressed. I'm stressed. We just need a little time to figure it out, baby," Dan cooed softly rubbing her shoulders softly.

Katie stepped back and glared at him, with tears in her eyes, "I already have figured it out. I'm leaving."

"You don't know what you're saying, let's just go home."

"You can go home- I'm going back to my apartment. You know when you asked me to move in with you? I just packed a night bag- I told you that I didn't have much stuff and the funny thing is- you never even noticed. I'm not that stupid- I was taking a medicine degree after all. That is, of course when you asked me to quit so we could 'be together' as you put it. We hardly ever see each other anyway, Dan."

"That can change. I am just going through a tough time at the moment."

"You think you're going through a tough time? What about telling your partner of nine months that you know that they are cheating on you with your science teacher?"

Dan looked shocked and tried to recover.

"I know about the affair you had with her after my junior graduation. It was a huge party in your car- though she forgot something…" Katie held up the in front of his nose.

"That was not me, Katie- I swear! Remember Jordan? He borrowed my car that night, remember?"

"I spent the night with Jordan- while you took the car. I remember perfectly well. Let's just call it quits, Dan and then maybe we can still pretend that we are friends. How's that, mate?" Katie didn't wait for his answer and left the pub and got to her car. Not before Dan grabbed her from behind.

"How dare you treat me like this, you bitch! You wanna know if I slept with your professor- then, sure- yeah! She was really good at it too!" Daniel spat into Katie's face, eyes narrowed into slits.

Katie glared at him and wrenched her arm from his grip, "Just goes to show who the real person is out of both of us, doesn't it?" She thought she had him covered until his fist came pummeling into her jaw. It connected with her cheek and felt the side of her face crunch sickeningly. The force of the hit propelled her to the ground and she fell over, hitting her head on the gutter. She noticed Daniel leave her there on the street and faintly heard his car scream out of the car park and speeding down the street. "Bastard!" she yelled loudly, standing up for full effect. When Daniel had left, all resolve left her and she slumped down into the gutter, her head in her arms. She would not cry. She wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of her tears. She couldn't help it. Tears rolled their way bitterly down her cheeks. All these long years of everyone else told her was emotional abuse- were now over. She was finally free. Katie wept silently, though not tears of sadness or self pity, these were tears of relief. Relief for having gotten away from the sick bastard with just a bruise on her face. Relief for being able to find someone who would treat her right. Relief for just being alive. Katie smiled through her tears. Daniel would not be able to come back to her now. He'd plead and try to be 'just friends' but this time, Katie would keep her distance. There was a noise from the bar doors. She held her breath. Jack Mercer was coming out of the bar. Katie looked around for any place to hide. She did not need Jack's pity right now. What she needed was to get home. Seeing no hiding place available to her, she swore and tried to loose herself in the darkness, out of the circle of light surrounding a light pole.

"Katie, you still here?" Jack's voice called, his dark eyes squinting into the darkness.

Katie inwardly sighed. He knew she was there, even if he couldn't see her. That was even if he asked if she was still here. What he was really asking, she knew was if she was alright. Making her decision and regretting every minute of it she walked into the light and smiled at Jack. "Hello, Jack," her voice sounded weak and she flinched with shame. All her life, she had prided herself on her strength and being the one who never needed help.

"What did the bastard do to you?"

"I would've thought it was obvious…never mind that- I'm alright. How are you?" Katie smiled inwardly as she tried to turn the conversation away from herself. She knew he wouldn't take the bait. He never did.

"That's not important. Where is he now?" Jack raised his voice a bit.

"It is important- we haven't seen each other- no wait, we haven't talked to one another for three years, Jack and I wanna know how you've been. Is that so wrong? As for Daniel, I'd say he's gone home," Katie put her head to one side and smiled softly. "Not that I'd really care about that. I always knew I was better off without him…it just took me a while to see that."

"What will happen if he shows up again?"

"I won't let him. I'll keep my distance from the creep and if he shows his face I'll take away his ability to father children. Punishment enough?"

"No, what he deserves is a bashing for what he did," Jack's tone lightened a bit although the seriousness of his voice did not let up.

"That's your opinion- this is mine. Don't ever confuse the two. You didn't answer my question. How have you been?"

"Good," Jack grunted.

"Same old Jack, eh? Always answering a person's questions with a one worded answer. Haven't changed one bit. How's the band?" Katie tried a change of tact.

Jack laughed, "Good."

"You know I was always shitty at that game, Jack!" Katie laughed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I used to let you win, though," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that," she replied.

"Did you wanna get that looked at?" Jack asked looking at her face.

"Does it look bad?"

"No, not really. Step into the light a bit more."

Katie took a step forward and grimaced when she saw the look on his face. She frowned. All of a sudden, she had begun to feel tired. Katie could hear a buzzing sound in her ears. She shook her head confusedly. She then scratched at both of her ears, trying to make it stop. It was making her dizzy.

"Your face is twice its size, Katie. You're coming home with me. I'll get mom to have a look at it."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Katie shook her head once more and looked at Jack. She shuddered when she saw two of him. "Although maybe comin' home with you won't be such a bad idea…I'm getting a bit tired…and I think I'm going a bit loose in the head…"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I can see two of you…" Katie whispered before slowly falling to the ground. Just before she hit the ground she looked up to see into two brown orbs, which hovered above her worriedly. Katie giggled and snatched at them before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry…I've been so busy with school, holidays, cranky parents and work experience that I didn't have time to write as much as I would have liked. Please accept my apologies and I hope you continue reading. Enjoy the story. There's a bit of sexual themes in this one, so if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, don't say I didn't warn you.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Katie and Daniel.

Katie opened her eyes and blinked several times before she realised where she was. She was in the Mercer's house. Glancing at the Prada watch on her wrist, she checked the time. It was four am. Squinting in the darkness, Katie swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand…and failed miserably. With a loud crash she fell to the floor and hit her sore head on the floor. Rubbing her head she tried not to cry out in pain. She felt as if someone had puffed her face up with water. There was the sound of feet rushing across the floor boards and Katie groaned in annoyance. This was not what she had pictured on waking. She had expected something like a hospital bed for instance- she hadn't really expected that Jack would actually take her home with him. This was bad. This was really bad. She hadn't seen Evelyn Mercer for years. But it wasn't Evelyn that opened the door. It was Bobby- the troublesome older brother. This was even better.

"Could you be any fucking louder?" Bobby demanded looking down at Katie.

Katie grimaced and looked up at Bobby. "Nice to see you too, Bobby."

The short and stocky man glared down at Katie. "Jack! What the fuck is some random chick doing in mom's house?! If you're another one of his fuck buddies you can get the fuck out!"

Jack appeared behind Bobby and said, "She's not my fuck buddy, Bobby! Bobby, this is Kate McKenzie, remember the girl I used to play with when I first came here?"

Bobby glared down at Katie and then softened. "Oh….it's you. Sorry I yelled at you, Katie. Didn't recognise you cause there's something wrong with your-" Bobby squinted into the dimmed lighting trying to see Katie's face. His face hardened, "Who the fuck did that to you, Katie? Tell me now or I'll…"

"You'll what? Give me another? Please…been there- done that," ignoring the hand being offered to her by Jack, Katie stood up shakily.

"I found her last night at a bar somewhere. Her ex-boyfriend hit her after she tried to break up with him- that's what I think anyway…" Jack looked to Katie with questioning eyes.

"That's pretty much it really. Daniel always was a bit of a hot head anyway… I had it coming, one way or another." Katie shrugged.

"What's this pussy's last name?" Bobby glowered at Katie.

"Intimidation is never going to work with me Bobby…" she rolled her eyes. In all these years- Bobby hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him.

"Jack- get her some ice…Katie- you and I are going to have a talk right now."

Jack glared at Bobby, "Bobby…" Jack stopped himself quickly. What had he really wanted to say? He knew what he wanted. He wanted Bobby to go get the ice while he talked to Katie. Jack knew exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Bobby just how much more he cared about Katie than Bobby did. He wanted to hold her in his arms and hold her, bruises and all. Most of all, he wanted Katie. That'd never happen. Jack's arms slumped and he slowly walked to the kitchen to do as Bobby told him- bring back ice for Katie. At least he was doing something for her to make her feel better, rather than pummeling her with questions when all Katie needed to do was rest.

Katie looked up at Bobby and glared at him in what she hoped an intimidating way. She knew this was not going to work with Bobby. It worked well enough with Jack, Angel and Jeremiah but it never worked with Bobby. It had the opposite effect, actually. Bobby smiled amusedly before he stopped himself and glared right back into Katie's eyes.

"Tell me who the fuck did this to you."

"What's done is done, Bobby and no amount or revenge will change what happened."

"No it won't- but it'll feel good. Tell me."

"No."

"Are you protecting him? All I wanna do is talk with him."

"We both know Bobby that your definition of 'talking' is very different to what we're doing now."

"What the hell did he do to you? The old Katie I knew would wanna give some back to this fucker."

"People change, why should I be any different from them?" Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed- trying to hold herself together.

Bobby looked into Katie's eyes. "The Katie I knew would stand up for herself and for others…you're gonna tell me who this guy is right now!"

Tears slid slowly down her cheeks. She broke up with Daniel to end the changes he had caused her. She gained a partner but lost her fire and passion. Maybe it was time to get it back. What if she couldn't change? Katie looked around worriedly. She knew it was wrong, but some part of her resolve shifted. She looked into Bobby's eyes and hardened her face. She wanted to hurt this bastard who played with her, used her and abused her. It was time she stood up for herself. "Daniel Heathcliffe lives with me. I can take you there in the morning." She got up and walked outside feeling disgusted with herself. That part of her life was over and she was going back to it by going through with this.

"Hey," Jack said gently as he sat down onto the cold bathroom floor with her.

"Hey, thanks for the ice," Katie replied gingerly touching the ice bag to her head.

"Sorry bout Bobby…he's just never seen you in ages and you know how Evelyn always taught him to-"

"Respect women and to never abuse them- yeah I know…" Katie took off the ice pack and glanced over at Jack before continuing on, "Evelyn Mercer is a great lady…where is she?" Katie craned her neck trying to spot the little old woman in the kitchen windows.

Jack gave a little cough and an odd expression came over his face as if remembering events of the past. Katie felt him shiver and she gently rested her palm on the exposed skin of his left forearm.

"Hey. Jack, look at me…whatever happened to you before Evelyn took you, will never happen again. You have Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah who would do anything for their little brother and of course there's Evelyn. Evelyn would never give up on one of her sons…" Katie removed her hand and watched Jack out the corner of her eye. A tear slid down his cheek. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Evelyn…Mom…she's gone, Katie. She was killed on Christmas Eve…Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah are here for her funeral…as was I…" Jack pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Retrieving one from the paper case he shakily held it to his lips. Lighting the cigarette he bowed his head and sighed.

Katie just sat there, trying to take it all in…Evelyn…dead? This all seemed too much for her and she just sat unmoving, unblinking. It stayed this way for a while, the two of them loosing track of the time. They just sat there together and enjoyed each others' sad company. Katie finally blinked and closed her eyes. "How did she die?"

Jack seemed to choke on the words. Trying to hold himself together, his voice managed to choke out the words, "She was shot."

Katie breathed in a sharp breath and demanded, "Who did it?"

"We don't know. That's what we're all here for, Katie. Trying to find mom's killer. Bobby wants revenge…and he won't stop until he gets it."

"What about you? What do you want?"

"What do you mean? If Bobby's going after this guy then I'm going with him. We're brothers and that's what brother's do."

Katie silently mulled over these words. Her heart went out to Jack in his pain, but she still hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done. She pulled out a cigarette packet of her own and took one. Holding it to her lips, Katie remembered the day when their friendship was ruined.

IN THE PAST:

Katie was sitting in a seat, waiting for them to call her name. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She was finally getting out of this hell hole. Trying to get a better view, Katie craned her neck behind her, her eyes searching for someone…who wasn't there. Katie's grin faded and her heart felt weighed down with sadness. She should have known better. Now with the band, Jack Mercer probably hadn't the time for friends anymore. Blinking back tears, Katie stiffened as she heard them call her name. Sliding out of her seat, she prayed that she wouldn't trip up the stairs…or down them. Trying to be as graceful as was possible, Katie walked up the stairs and looked down at the crowd. They were all smiling up at her, faces all gleaming with wonder and the thought of finally leaving the school. She masked her sadness by giving the headmaster a warm smile before shaking his hand and receiving her certificate. Walking down the stairs, she wondered where he was. Evelyn smiled at her from the front and Katie couldn't help but smile back. Evelyn Mercer's smiles were contagious. Not even the most tough gangster in the neighbourhood, could not smile back when greeted by the kind lady. Katie walked to her seat and sat down, clutching the paper to her chest. For the rest of the ceremony, she could not think of anything else but Jack.

FIVE HOURS LATER:

Jack Mercer sat with his band mates, smoking some pot they had stolen from somebody at the graduation party. He looked around in a giddy state, trying to find Katie. Not seeming to find her anywhere, Jack turned his attention elsewhere. The blonde groupie had been on his wasted mind for about an hour now, so seeing as Katie was not nearby, he got up and whispered into Jessica's ear. She smirked and got up, swinging her hips as she walked. Holding his hand, she led him into one of the bedrooms. Jessica pushed him up against the wall and started to kiss him passionately. Wrapping her arms around him, she deepened the kiss. Jack started to take control here and began to suck gently on her neck. Jessica gave a little moan and she moved her hands down his chest, down further till they had reached his groin. Jack was so intoxicated by this new feeling of pleasure, he did not notice the door creak open and Katie poke her head around the door, as if looking for someone. Jack didn't think she had expected to find anyone there but when her eyes met Jack's, he instantly felt wrong. It was all wrong. He shouldn't be with Jessica. In a drunken state, Jack watched hurt and pain cloud Katie's beautiful features and he felt a jolt shake him from his reverie. Removing himself from Jessica's arms, he walked over to the spot where Katie had once stood. She had gone. Jack panicked.

"Katie!" He called drunkenly from the top of the stairs. He thought he saw her turn around and look at him, disgusted, but he couldn't be sure. Jack tried to run after her but in his present state he soon fell over into a gutter- where he stayed until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

She glared at Jack while she took a long draw from the cigarette. "Why didn't you come after me?"

"What?" Jack's eyes looked to hers in confusion.

"Graduation night…why didn't you look for me before going with Jessica?" Katie's eyes hardened as she continued to glare into Jack.

"I did look for you…Katie, about that night…I was wasted- I didn't know what I was doing, you know that. I always loose control when I'm stoned," he replied thoughtfully, looking out across the garden beds that his mother had lovingly tended for as long as he could remember.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I needed the release. It was a party. It was going to be the last night I saw you for a long time. I was stressed."

"You still do it?"

"Not since that night. Not goin' to make the same mistake twice."

"Oh." Katie looked down at her feet. A feeling of shame overcame her. "I'm sorry."

Jack laughed bitterly. "Katie…you shouldn't be the one apologizing…you always had this problem and even today you still can't blame anyone but yourself. I was the one smoking and drinking at the same time…I was a dick- honestly. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Katie looked up into Jack's eyes. "You're forgiven."

"Friends?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Definitely," instead of shaking his hand, Katie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Taken aback by this, Jack just stood there awkwardly. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rested his head atop of hers.

"Well, hello lovebirds…" came a voice from the open doorway.

Jack and Katie pulled away from one another quickly and Katie nervously started playing her hair. Seeing who was at the door, she let out a strangled squeal and jumped on top of the large figure of Angel. Throwing her arm around his neck, she held him down and gave him a noogie.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Katie…" he mumbled. "Why couldn't I just have a hug?"

"This is better…this is so much better than a hug, Angel." She let the big man go. "How's the industry?"

Angel laughed. "Same old, same old. How's school?"

"It's not school- it's college. It's very different," Katie frowned. "I dropped out of my major a year ago."

"Why, what happened?"

"I met someone. He seemed like he was a nice guy so I went with him."

"Katie…these days no chick does that for their man…they stay in school, get their degree and then earn more than their man do."

Katie laughed and then stopped and held her head. Her head thumped against her skull painfully causing her to see spots. "Dammit…is there any panadol?"

Angel smirked. "Not unless you say it properly. It's pain killers."

"It's you people who don't say it right…"

"I'm waiting…"

"Ugh…I can't believe you're making me do this…I'm injured Angel…severely injured…without my-" Katie looked up when she said this, "panadol…I might die."

"Ugh…whatever. It's on top of the fridge."

Katie smiled gratefully and went inside to get the pain killers.

"She's back," Angel smirked at Jack.

"I know."

"Well…you gonna tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know if I can," Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Why not? It's not that complicated. Just open your mouth and say it."

"I wanna make sure she feels the same way."

"Why don't you just ask?"

"I can't just ask. The last time she saw me I was in a room with another girl."

"Oh. Well, you're fucked."

"Thanks for your support Angel."

"Always happy to help the needy."

"I am not needy."

"Says you."

"Oh, go back down the street and get fucked, Angel."

Angel looked at his younger brother and smirked. "Maybe I will."

Jack couldn't help but smile at his older brother. "You're hopeless." Shaking his head he pulled out another cigarette and held it up to his mouth.

"You still smoke that shit?" Angel asked.

"Hey, it's not like I'm on drugs…at least not anymore," Jack reasoned.

"Yeah, but that shit'll still kill you."

"Whatever, man. Since when did you care if I smoked?"

"Since now- you're gonna quit."

"Oh, come on…I'm not quitting."

"Yeah, you are."

"It's my choice. I'm not a little kid anymore, Angel. You can't make my decisions for me."

"The hell I can't," Angel made a quick grab for the cigarettes, Jack held in his hand.

Jack swiftly dumped the lit cigarette on the footpath and started to run.

"Get back here, you little fairy!" Angel called, racing after him.

Jack always was the fastest of the four men. Jack smiled remembering the time when the school tried to get him signed up for the track team in the first week of freshman year. He'd turned them down. It wasn't his style, running to win- he ran for the love of it. Well, that was before he discovered the guitar…and his voice. Jack smiled and changed his direction so that he was running up the side of the house. Reaching the sidewalk, he made a dive for the front door. He grappled at the handle and as Angel rounded the corner, Jack opened the door and got inside. He then turned around and locked the door. Jack raced to do the same to the back door. That done, Jack walked to the front window to gloat his victory.

"I was going to Sophie's anyway!" Angel called from outside.

"Whatever man!" Jack replied laughingly.

"This ain't over!" Angel turned his back on the house and walked down the darkened street.

"Can I not get fucking quiet in this house?!" Bobby demanded of a very sheepish Jack. "Oh, fuck it, he's already gone...gone to go get some ass down the street…c'mon Jackie, let's watch the game."

"Where'd Katie go?"

"Oh, don't get fucking worried- she's still in the kitchen looking for 'panadol' or some shit."

"She still didn't find it?"

"Find what? Can we just fucking watch the game already?!" Bobby stormed into the living room, followed closely back his younger brother. "Jesus Christ…" Bobby ran a hand through his hair and sat himself down onto the sofa. Reaching over for a can of coke, he observed his younger brother out the corner of his eye. "So…she's back, then eh?"

"What is with you guys? I thought you wanted to watch the game?"  
"I do. Just a question…fuck."

"Well, just watch the fucking game," Jack sat onto the sofa beside Bobby and reached over for a can of coke.

Bobby grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "Get your own…"

Jack sighed and got up, leaving Bobby sitting on the sofa with several cans of coke all over the floor. "One of these days, Bobby, you're gonna get fat."

"Like I fucking care…."

Jack laughed and went into the kitchen to find Katie. Maybe he could help her find the pain killers.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie glared across the table at Bobby.

"You're a weakling! Oh my fucking God, you've been turned into a weakling!" Bobby laughed and pointed with one hand clutched around his beer bottle.

"Again," Katie put her arm onto the table and looked at Jack.

Shrugging, Jack rested his arm gently onto the table and took her sweaty palm in the arm wrestle position. Her hand seemed so small and fragile now. He eased some pressure onto her palm and pushed. Katie's arm tensed and returned with the same amount of pressure. Jack didn't know why he was winning…Katie always used to be able to beat him at arm wrestling. He would have liked to think that he was getting stronger, but Katie still should have been able to beat him, even then. Jack frowned and concentrated more on letting her win…just to get Bobby off her back. He relaxed his arm and his arm was pushed backwards onto the table.

Bobby cheered and took a gulp of beer, "Now, that's more like it."

Katie said nothing just stared at Jack. Finally she stood up and left the room. All four of the brothers heard a door slam shut.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Bobby asked Jeremiah.

"You're thick, man."

"What?" Bobby raised his hands, "Fuck you too Jerry!"

Jeremiah looked at Jack, "I should be getting back. See y'all." The somewhat small black man nodded to each of his brothers and left, leaving Bobby and Jack alone together.

"You shouldn've said that about Katie," Jack said looking at Bobby.

"Well she is a fucking weakling!" Bobby said defensively.

"God, you can be so…tactless sometimes," Jack said, feeling somewhat amused and yet annoyed at the same time.

Bobby snorted and took another swig of his beer. "You're one to talk."

"What?"

"Fuck, Jackie. She found you screwing some groupie's ass, when you should've been at her graduation! Now that- that is as tactless as you can fucking get."

Jack sighed. "Fuck, Bobby. I know I broke my promise to be there to attend some party, but I've stopped doin' that shit. Given another chance, I would never have done it, but I have- no going back now."

"You'd better go after her. Make sure she's not cryin' like a baby. Then come back and we'll decide what to do to this asshole that's ruined her fucking life," Bobby waved him away, turning his attention back to the game on the television screen.

Jack left Bobby and walked up the stairs. He was dreading seeing Katie. She knew that he had let her win that last round. She would be pissed as hell. Not too pissed to reject an apology, he hoped quietly. All he wanted was to make Bobby stop calling her a weakling. That was it. He didn't know which room she'd be in so he knocked and opened all of the doors, when he came to the last room- his room, he didn't bother knocking. It was his room, after all. He heard her sigh.

"I forgot that this was your room," Katie said in her deathly quiet voice- the voice she had when she was really pissed. She was sitting on the floor, her back to his bed. It had been a long time since she had last been in this room. Now, those happy memories filled her mind, making her angrier than she had originally been before.

"Katie, I'm sor-" she heard Jack begin to say.

She didn't want to hear it. If he apologised to her now, she would have to forgive him and she wasn't ready for that, at least not yet. "Save it! Don't feel like you have to protect me all the fucking time, Jack- just 'cause of what happened with Daniel, doesn't mean I'm so weak that I can't take a few hits!" She finished, glaring up at him, her eyes filled with tears of rage. Bobby had once teased her about this, once, when she was younger and then Katie had threatened to castrate him and feed his balls to the dogs. That shut Bobby up for a while…till he realised that she was kidding.

Jack sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "I know that. I know that better than anyone…but you shouldn't have to."

Katie was silent a moment, not knowing what to say. Anger gone, she blinked and she stopped crying. Staring passively at the floor she felt herself whisper, "I wish things weren't so fucked up."

Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Me too." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you going to do after the funeral?" she asked him suddenly.

"Honestly?" Jack gave a little laugh. "I have no idea. I don't think I'll go back to my band, though."

"Why not?"

"Cause…it's not taking me anywhere. I might go to university."

Katie blinked before bursting out into laughter. "You: go to university? That's the funniest thing I have ever heard…you said after you finished high school that you were never going back!"

"I know…but lately I've been thinking. I can't play forever. I need to be realistic now," Jack answered a little forlornly.

"This is coming from the man who says 'Jack drinks jack'…" Katie commented a little drily.

Jack laughed and punched her lightly on the arm. "That's my trademark statement!"

"Pfft. Not a very good one." Katie stood up after it was clear that Jack was not going to reply to her statement.

Awkward silence filled the room, with Jack staring doggedly at the floor and Katie looking anywhere but Jack, until Bobby appeared at the door, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything between you love birds, but it's time go kick some ass…I need you to come with me, Jackie."

Jack nodded, coming to stand in front of Katie. He wanted to ask if she would be alright staying in the house by herself, but knowing Katie, that would only insult her. Instead he found himself saying, "I'll be back a bit later- get some rest." The bruising on Katie's eye still had not quite gone down, but it had faded down a bit. Now it wasn't so angry looking.

"When we get back, we're going over to see that Daniel fucker," Bobby said, pointing at Katie as if warning her.

Katie just rolled her eyes. Men. Couldn't live with them, couldn't live without them. As she watched them leave, she wondered why they didn't ask her to go with them. She sighed once more, knowing it probably had more to do with the fact that they were up to no good. She walked downstairs, deciding she might as well make them some dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys…words cannot express how happy I am to be able to post to you guys again…things have been worse than usual. But I won't go into my life too much; because that's not why you're reading this…I have come to a little point of writer's block. I've been trying to write this story for ages, but nothing has really been springing to mind. I've posted Chapter 5 up and the ending I realise is a little short and seems cut off. I DO know, however, where I would like the story to end up. No, I am not going to tell you. But I am going to ask for some suggestions about the characters of Jerry, Angel and Sofi. I am also not really sure about how to write the rest of it till the end. The end I have already written…oddly enough it was the easiest most flowing part. Anyways, any suggestions you guys have will be great! Thanks for putting up with my long absences…


End file.
